


Help Me Out Bobby

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Bobby, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cravings, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega John, Young Bobby Singer, Young John Winchester, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John goes into heat in the middle of the night and Bobby helps out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me Out Bobby

Bobby had gotten up in the middle of the night dying of thirst and had gone down to the kitchen to get a glass of water (More like a bottle of beer but John didn't need to know that) and was coming back from his midnight drink and has just hit the top of the stairs when it hit him the smell of an omega in heat. And the omega in question that was in heat and was letting out the most delicious scent Bobby had ever smelled was the man he had been together with and mated to for two years 

"BOBBY!!" John shouted breaking Bobby out of his smelled induced trance 

"BOBBY SINGER YOU GET YOUR FUCKING ALPHA ASS IN HERE!!"

"Coming!" Bobby shouted in return and then ran to there bedroom

Bobby flung there bedroom door open and found all the windows open and John naked on top of the bed his muscled body showing and jerking himself off however once John caught Bobby's scent he looked over at him with pleading eyes 

"Bobby!" John wined 

"How do you feel baby??" Bobby asked 

"I need you Bobby! I need your dick! I need your knot! I need you to fill me up with seed! And breed me!"

"John!"

"Bobby pleaaaaase!!"

Bobby sighed he knew it was the heat making John say these things but at the same time how could he deny his omega, his mate, the love of his life

"You need me baby??"

"Yes"

"You need my alpha cock fucking your needy omega hole??"

"Yes"

"You need my knot in?? Filling you up with my cum??"

"Yes"

"Getting you big and fat and round and full of my pups??"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Bobby smirks 

"Turn over so i can see your pretty little omega ass"

John does as he is told and Bobby strips off his clothes and walks over to John he inhales his scent and then kneels down on the bed 

"Is your omega hole nice and slicked for me Johnny??"

"Y-Yes alpha"

"A little louder Johnny"

"Y-Yes"

"I'm sorry! A little louder Johnny boy!"

Bobby lands a sharp slap to John's right ass cheek 

John lets out a yelp and then repeats it again

"Yes alpha"

"Good! Now stay still baby!"

"Yes alpha"

"I've changed my mind! I've decided i want you facing me while i fuck you!"

Bobby then flips John onto his and gives a careful stroke of his erect cock and then slides it into John's slicked hole 

John moans with pleasure as Bobby's alpha cock slides into his hole 

"You like that baby??"

"God yes!"

"Like every omega whore! Your a whore ain't a Johnny"

"Yes! Yes! I'm a whore"

"How big of a whore are you Johnny??"

"A really big one"

"That's right! Your a big omega whore! But your mine!"

"Your omega"

"My omega! Mine to fuck! Mine to love! Mine to breed!"

"Yours"

Bobby smiled and began to feel his knot inflate in John's hole and smirked 

"I feel my knot inflating in you hole baby do you feel it to??"

"Yes i feel it!"

"Do you wish we could do this all day? My alpha cock and my knot in your greedy little omega whole fucking you all day long"

"God yes!'

"Too bad we have jobs and responsibility's huh or we could do this all day"

"Yeah"

"Maybe one day i'll take you on a second honeymoon and we can lay out in the sun and i can fuck you all day"

"Oh god yes!"

"I knew you'd like that!"

Eventually Bobby's knot fully inflates and he starts to slowly thrust inside of John's hole as John moan's with pleasure and grabs onto the sheets Bobby then grabs onto John's cock and starts to jerk it

"Like this baby?? Your alpha jerking you off and fucking you??"

"Yes! God yes!"

"You know you were meant for this baby taking my knot"

"Oh yes god i was!"

"Yes you were! My pretty little omega whore"

Eventually John cums all over Bobby's hand and then lets out a small moan as he does Bobby licks so off the cum off his hand and lets out a satisfied erotic moan 

"It tastes good Johnny! Cause it shows what a slut your are for my cock and my knot!"

Bobby then falls on top of John as he felt his knot pulse and then release a stream of sticky hot cum into John's ass 

"Feel that baby?? That's my cum my seed it's filling you up with our pups! Bet you can't wait to be all big and round and stuffed up with pups"

"God! Alpha please! Fill me with you cum! Fill me with you pups! Stuff me! Breed me!"

"Of course baby! Anything for my precious omega!"

Bobby continues to fill John with his seed until he and John finally orgasm afterwards they lay in bed Bobby on top of John covered in sweat and cum waiting for Bobby's knot to deflate so he can pull out of John

"How was it??" Bobby asks 

"God almighty Bobby you were an animal! I loved it! Best fucking sex ever!" John replies 

"Heat sex or over all sex??"

"Both!"

"I'm glad i could make you happy"

"You made me happy alright!"

"I'm happy alright!"

"And i helped you though your heat to"

"Yeah"

"But, but seriously what would you have done if you had presented as an alpha??"

"Bobby i don't wanna think about it i just wanna go to bed"

"Alright i love you my precious mate"

"And i love you to my alpha"

 

EIGHT MONTHS LATER 

 

"God dammit Bobby Singer! Your pup is killing me!" John exclaimed as he walked well waddled into the kitchen 

"Oh! And how so??" Bobby asked as he sipped his beer 

John wastes no time in launching into his tirade 

"I have to go pee every 5 minuets! I can't get comfortable! I can't get more than five hours of sleep at night! I can't hold down an dairy products! I'm always horny! And i'm constantly craving pumpernickel bread and cottage cheese! I hate pumpernickel bread and cottage cheese!"

"Well that doesn't sound like your dying it just sounds like you being whiny"

"I am not! Shut up!"

John then got some celery and peanut butter and sat down at the table and started to eat but as soon as he did the pup started to kick 

"What now! Can't i just eat!"

Bobby laughed at his mate 

"Shut up!"

"John honey you know when we first found out that the doctor said you were gonna have an active pregnancy"

"Yeah! Well i didn't expect this active!"

"Oh baby i know! I know the pups been really active and i know you've been in pain! But just a few more weeks and then he's here"

John looks down at his huge round smiles and then starts to rub 

"Yeah your right"

Bobby smiles "Ok now that we've gotten that figured out is there anything i can get you?? Food?? Something to drink?? Is there anything i can do for you??"

"There is something you can do for me"

"Oh and what's that??"

John wiggles his eyebrows 

"John no! The doctor said it could be dangerous!"

"I don't give a damn what that old fool said! I told you i was constantly horny! And besides! It's the 70's things are different!"

"John i don't think..."

"Come on Bobby! You know can't resist me when i'm all naked on our bed my round belly showing off my omega hole nice and ready that's one of the many good things about being pregnant ya get horny faster, ya get turned on faster, and my omega hole gets nice and slicked faster"

Bobby's cock was getting harder and harder as John talked 

"You think you could handle me this far pregnant baby?? Think you could fuck me good and hard like when i wasn't so far along?? Think you could..."

John is cut off when Bobby's lips attach to his after awhile they pull away a lustful look in Bobby's eyes 

"Go upstairs and take all your clothes off!"

John smirks and then get out of his seat 

"See ya in a few baby!"

John then waddles out of the room and up the stairs and swaying his hips as he goes 

Bobby smirks not bothering to put away the celery and peanut butter and then runs after John after his mate up the stairs so he can join him in the bedroom 

THE END


End file.
